


Flour Power

by gingercanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ADHD both of them, Baking, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Happy birthday Aurelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Out of all the things they could’ve done for date night, Zari chose to make donuts from scratch. She held up stubbornly as Sara offered literally anything else.So basically. They attempt baking, chaos ensues.Happy birthday Aurelia here's your dose of Tomance :)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries





	Flour Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueelvewithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/gifts).



Out of all the things they could’ve done for date night, Zari chose to make donuts from scratch. She held up stubbornly as Sara offered literally anything else.

“Z, I cannot cook. What makes you think I can bake?” Sara leant against the kitchen counter throwing her hands up in frustration. 

“Oh, nothing. That’s the fun part.” Smiling, Zari bumped her hip against Sara’s. “It’s not about succeeding, it's about bonding. Besides, you’re good at a lot of stuff, it’s time you show me that you’re bad at things too.” Turning to the cabinets, Zari pulled a recipe from her back pocket. 

“If I set the ship on fire, I warned you,” Sara huffed. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, we need two cups of bread flour.” 

For the next few minutes, Zari called out the items and Sara managed to find them all. When Zari questioned her about possible hidden cabinets, Sara just smiled. “We can’t have Ray throw out all our good snacks now, can we?” 

“If you’ve been keeping snacks from me…” Zari moved forward until Sara was stuck between her and the counter. She raised an eyebrow, looking into the bright blue eyes. “You better let me in on your snack stash, babe.”

Sara smiled. “You don’t think your stash in the maintenance room has gone unnoticed do you?” 

“What’d you do to my snacks?!” Zari stepped back, half a mind to go and check on them. 

“Nothing, but Axel was sniffing around.” Sara tilted her head. “So, back to the donuts?”

“Back to the donuts.”

They didn’t get far with the donuts. Sara ripped open a bag of flour, completely forgetting her own strength. Sara, Zari, and the entire kitchen received a fine layer of flour.

Coughing, she said, “I warned you. Why did you want to make donuts again?” She raised a hand, wiping the flour from Zari’s eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t need to explain myself to ghosts,” Zari huffed as she blew flour out of her nose. 

“We should have just let Gideon make us snacks!” Sara gestured, stirring up miniature flour storms all over the kitchen. 

Leaning against the counter, she raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Well, abominable snowman, what would you like? A popsicle?” 

Sara snorted and pulled Zari close, hooking her fingers into the belt loops on Zari’s jeans. “I had something better in mind. Warmer.” 

Usually, having Sara look at her lips like that would cause Zari to melt. “I’m sorry,” she laughed. “You’re cute and all but you really do look like a coke deal gone extremely wrong.” 

With a dramatic sigh, Sara pressed her forehead to Zari’s. Little flecks of flour fell from their hair. “Well, I guess we just have to shower first.” 

<><>

After a thorough shower and some fresh clothes, they attacked the kitchen with the vacuum cleaner. 

“So,” Sara said, staring at the remainders of their chaos. 

“Yup. We can’t bake for shit.” Zari handed the vacuum cleaner to Sara and moved to the fabricator. “But, we can still have donuts.” 

“I’ll put this away if you order me a rainbow glazed one.” Sara waved with the hose of the vacuum. 

“Yeah, I know what you like.” Zari’s fingers flew over the panel, picking out one of each donut Gideon could make. Sprinkles, glazed, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry. No one was going to stop her. 

Her mouth watered as she watched them appear on a tray. 

_ “Would you like some tea with that, miss Tomaz?”  _ Gideon suggested.

“Ooh, yes please.” 

As Zari placed the tray on the counter, Sara appeared in the doorway. 

“So, I hear we’re doing tea and donuts?” 

“Yes, as our reward for cleaning up the mess.” Zari offered the tea to Sara, then turned around and picked up the donut tray. 

“Our mess.”

“So?” Zari raised her chin. “We still deserve a reward.”

“That’s fair. Come, let’s go to our room.” 

They walked through the hallways, defending the donut tray from passing legends and mischief with a trained pattern. They shared a smile, both recognising the way they handled things. The rhythm they used in battles. 

“So, Z.” Sara placed her free palm on the scanner. “Since donut making night didn’t work out, what do you have in mind?” 

The doors slid open and Zari and Sara walked to their couch, placing the trays on the coffee table.

Zari flung herself on the couch in a dramatic fashion, watching Sara from under her eyelashes. “Today I’ve learnt that you are truly bad at everything in a kitchen.” She reached out, taking a strawberry glazed donut from the tray and sticking it into her mouth. “My badass girlfriend can’t freaking cook,” she mumbled through the crumbs. 

“Hey.” Sara sat down on Zari’s lap, looping an arm around Zari’s neck and plucking the donut out of her hands. “I can do some things in the kitchen.” She wiggled her eyebrows and took a bite. 

“Yeah, you’re good at the dishes,” Zari teased, not falling for the trap. She pressed a kiss to the side of Sara’s neck. “You looked hilarious with all that flour on you.”

“You made many jokes,” Sara mumbled. She rested her head against Zari’s with a smile. “At least we still have tea and donuts.” 

“Hm, yeah…” Zari closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of Sara’s citrus shampoo and the wonderful donuts. She wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist, pulling her closer. 

“What’s on your mind?” Sara shifted so she could look Zari in the eyes. She ran a hand over Zari’s hair.

“You, mostly. You and how bad you truly know your strength. You ripped that bag apart like you were hoping for confetti.”

Sara rolled her eyes but smiled and kissed Zari’s forehead. “I guess I was feeling the flour power.”

“Is that a pun? I disapprove.” She let her fingers dance across Sara’s midriff. 

“That’s okay, you approve of me. That’s all I care about.” Sara leant down and kissed Zari. “Now, would you like a donut?”

“Always.”

Sara handed Zari the rainbow donut. 

“So,” Zari mumbled. “Is there a secret snack compartment or is the ship just a mess and are there nooks and crannies I haven’t found yet?” She took a bite then handed the donut back to Sara, gently kissing the side of Sara’s neck. 

“Oh, no. The kitchen cabinets take some getting used to, Z. It’s a little more layered than you’d expect.”

“Like, secret latches?” Zari tapped a rhythm out on Sara’s hip. 

“No, just tug on the levels, they spin.” Sara lifted a hand, making a circular motion. 

“And you don’t tell the other legends this why?” Zari raised her eyebrows.

“You guys can figure it out! But it’s also Mick and my secret snack trap to be fully honest.” She cupped Zari’s cheek. “So don’t tell anyone about the secret snacks, okay?” 

Zari grinned. “Now I know you really love me. You trust me with your secret snacks.”

“Yeah, I do.” Sara sat up and leant down until her lips were less than an inch away from Zari’s. “Just don’t mess with my snacks, babe.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” She pushed herself up to kiss Sara, a warm feeling appearing in her belly. And it wasn’t just the sugar high they were about to share.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Zari Tomaz! I love the snarky sass haha. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this. If you want to talk more about Tomance you can talk to me @ginger-canary on Tumblr!   
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
